


Redeemed

by Swanssmile



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanssmile/pseuds/Swanssmile
Summary: In which married baby-daddy Killian Jones tries to deal with the demons of his past. Or: As long as you love me.





	Redeemed

**Author's Note:**

> so I should be studying vocabulary and in my book there’s this pink area where there are always sentences for the words we have to learn. The word that inspired me was smile. Basically this entire thing happened because I have an English exam tomorrow :’) written in a rush so if you find mistakes, tell me!

„Hi“, he said with a smile and captured her red lips in a sweet kiss. Her cute little giggle vibrated against his soft skin as she stood on her tip toes, arm thrown around his neck, her right hand playing with the hair in the nape of his neck. „Hey there. We missed you.“ Her voice lulled him in like honey, and his smile got just a little bit wider. „Is my little princess sleeping?“ he whispered as he slid his hand and hook around her waist, leaning in to steal another kiss from his beautiful wife. She nodded a short yes before their lips met again, tender and soft. When the kiss broke because both of them needed air, they stood there, her arms around his neck, his around her waist and their foreheads put together. She felt the serious stare he gave her. „What is it?“ His thumb drew lazy circles on her right hip as he tried to find the right words. After a long moment of silence he put some distance between their heads so he could find her eyes. „It‘s just...Are you ever afraid of me becoming Captain Hook again?“ He said it with a tremble in his voice, something unsure and shy she‘d only experienced a few times. Her hands went up to cup his face, wanting eye contact with him. “No! Killian, I know who you are. And it’s not the Captain anymore. You’re my husband and Hope’s dad and a deputy sheriff who loves to sail his pirate ship with his daughter once in a while.” She smiled softly at that last part. “You’re exactly who you need to be.” He wasn’t convinced, she could see it. “I just- You know you two, you and Hope, are my only two treasures right? The only thing that matters to me.” She cuddled her petite body into his, making him wonder for the millionth time how the bloody hell their bodies fit together so well. “I know. Believe me Killian, I know.” She mumbled into his shirt that smelled so calmingly like him. “Good.” His strong arms held her close to him, and they kept standing for a long time, until the redeemed pirate lost himself in her embrace, in her love for him. As long as she loved him, as long as she held onto him like this, he would be the remeemed pirate, the man who had finally put his revenge aside and exchanged it for a lifetime of happiness. And as he stood there, holding the love of his life in his arms, he suddenly had no doubt it would be forever.


End file.
